


Maybe, I've always been in love with you

by Crizzadile



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Book 2 and Book 4, Colin is whipped, Colin's mind worked faster than his heart, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kanthony cameo bc they're so cute!, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, colin being mischevious as usual, no beta we die like men, so goey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crizzadile/pseuds/Crizzadile
Summary: Colin Bridgerton liked to believe that he had always been in love with Penelope Featherington, he just never thought about it until 12 years later, when he was 3 and 30. The one where Colin's mind worked faster than his heart and by the time he figured it out he was whipped.[one-shot]
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield, Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Comments: 25
Kudos: 226





	Maybe, I've always been in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, another random fluffy ass incoherent little drabble of why Colin is whipped. I've always had this idea that Colin loves Penelope so much because it just kept building and it just exploded one day, I find it extremely adorable. Enjoy!

Colin Bridgerton liked to believe that he had always been in love with Penelope Featherington; he just never thought about it till he was three and thirty. In fact, if one asked him how long he's loved his wife for, he would reveal without contention or any shame that he has probably loved her since he met her. Colin just never really realized it till 12 years later. Puzzling, one may think, but true, nevertheless. 

Without regret, he would also admit that he was the most outwardly and proudly whipped out of all his brothers. He worshiped the ground his wife walked on and adored everything she did, which did not come as a surprise. It was only natural that his love built over time and overflowed so immensely it could not be stopped. 

No, his love for Penelope was not like lightning striked him, like Benedict's, it was not full of sexual tension and banter like Anthony's; it was not even whirlwind friends to lovers in a short period like Daphne's. 

It just….grew. It was gradual, creeping; it built every year from the day he met her; when she was 16, and he was 21 until it exploded 12 years later when he was 33 and she 28.

The first time they met was an indication of this. He just didn't know it yet. Ever since her bonnet flew on a windy day straight into his face, causing him to fall off his horse, he was fundamentally doomed to be intertwined with Penelope.

It was here that it began, like little building blocks that built his family home, did it start. His first thought was she was adorable, too adorable, with her big shiny eyes and bright red hair. And every year after, including today, he still thought she was the most adorable.

* * *

Colin had a hiccup in his life during Penelope's first year coming out to the ton. This was where he met Marina, a distant cousin of the Featherington's, beautiful as she can be, he fell in love with her. 

Or so, he presumed he was in love with her, but he quickly learned thanks to Penelope and Lady Whistledown, there was nothing there, he did not love her, he did not know what love even meant! If anything, he was glad this happened, for he vowed never to get married. The way to keep ducking this was to keep traveling and leaving. And this is what he did for years.

Thanks to this debacle, he got closer to Penelope, only because he noticed she was a great friend, looking out for him. He understood Penelope cares for him dearly, and he owed her. He wanted her to know he was leaving for Greece after his scandal, he wanted her to know first.

No, at this moment, he did not yet realize he loved her, but unbeknownst to him, he started to unconsciously memorize the inflections in her voice and expressions. And it served him very well years later.

In fact, nearly everyone, especially his family, knew he would be destined to be with Penelope before he did.

Starting off with his own mother who had essentially married him off to Penelope ever since they met. Violet got even pushier after what happened with Marina because she knew her son was determined to dodge marriage because of that. Colin at first found this to be absolutely insufferable, defying his mother at every turn.

"Mother, you have to stop forcing me. I do not want to marry in general because of my poor choices. I have but tried once, and it was a failure; therefore, I perchance take the course of avoiding marriage until I see fit." Colin crossed his arms defiantly. "And please, not Penelope! She is my greatest, dearest friend... she's... like a sister, like Eloise, just, I like her more than Eloise." Colin smirked. 

It was true; while he would toss Eloise into the deepest end of the seas to teach her how to swim and tie her to a tree so she wouldn't bother him, he wouldn't do that to Penelope. (Although, years later, he did tie Penelope to their bed, but it was precisely because she _bothered_ him that he did.)

Violet Bridgerton huffed. "Well, she isn't your sister is she? I did not give birth to Penelope."

"Mother, please!" Colin exclaimed in disgust and horror. 

Violet rolled her eyes. "Heavens, Colin, the girl is right in front of you and has been for years, one day it'll hit you, and you won't know what to do with yourself."

Funnily enough, years later, she was right. Mother knows best. 

Oh, lest not forget his own older brothers, both who loved teasing and torturing him. While his mother fussed, his brothers instigated. Oh, how they just loved fucking with him. 

"Mother won't stop talking about Penelope. I've known her since I was in short pants! I've known her forever!" Colin once complained to his brothers, what a mistake that was because it gave them so many bullets to shoot him with. 

"Oh, he will surely marry her in a year!" Anthony exclaimed with a grin.

"Two!" Benedict bellowed, joining in the fun. 

Colin gritted his teeth and said forcefully. "I will never marry Penelope Featherington!" 

"Oh!" Penelope was standing right behind them when he said this. It was the first time Colin felt his heartbreak when he saw Penelope there. He quickly retreated back into his hole, feeling like a complete arse. Never wanting to elicit such a reaction from her again, his mind, quicker than his heart etched these expressions in his brain. 

Oh, how all of them were wrong, especially Colin because he married her just eight years later. 

* * *

Every year, a dance, banter, barbing with Penelope, making fun of Cressida was enjoyable. Sometimes he was eager to come home, and he never knew why at the time.

It just became a tradition to come home, get dragged to these parties, and search for Penelope. She was his go-to. She was, Colin did not know this at the time, but she was his home. 

"Oh are you seeking out for someone Mr. Bridgerton?" Lady Danbury had once asked Colin at one of her parties when he returned from his travels.

"Pardon, Lady Danbury, did not see you there, ah," Colin looked around, hands clasped behind his back. He was standing by the corner near a pillar. "No, no one in particular."

"Oh?" Lady Danbury quirked a brow. "Not a particular red-head?"

"Oh-Ah-well, I suppose, just looking for a friend," Colin stammered. Was he that obvious? He gathered it was no secret that his first pull was towards Penelope every time he returned from his travels. But it was only because he wanted to get away from incessant eager mamas, and Penelope was a safe zone, nothing more. Or so he led himself to believe. 

"Oh, always searching, always looking for her in corners," Lady Danbury said. "You don't look for someone that way every season, as a friend, Mr. Bridgerton," she stated, side-eyeing him with much judgement.

Colin glowered. "Lady Danbury, you are sorely mistaken, I just dance with Penelope."

"Mmm-hmmm," Lady Danbury narrowed her eyes. "All the Bridgerton boys, so alike, so daft, but you will notice it soon, in due time. Hopefully soon," She mumbled, shooting him a dirty look. And with that, Lady Danbury just walked away with such poise and power, leaving Colin speechless. 

However, just like his mother, Lady Danbury, the oracle that she was, was accurate. 

It took another few years, finally, when he was 33, and she,28, for Colin to truly realize it. 

It exercised various highs and lows for him to finally understand he loved Penelope. It took approximately his whole family, a sham of a proposal to Marina, (running away) traveling the world, a million dances and conversations, finally kissing her on the lips, uncovering her identity, and 12 years to be exact.

Of all his years, knowing her, dancing with her, reading her, it came as an advantage when he was the only one that uncovered her biggest secret first. Finding out she was Whistledown while no one else could hardly solve gave him a sense of superiority like he understood her. And he did know her whether he was aware or not. 

And by god, when he finally realized it, he could not stop. He was consumed. The slightest thing Penelope did liven his heart and soul. Something that she did would be insignificant to some else's eyes, but it would be the most notable thing she would do to him. He was satisfied just observing her eyes dart across a letter as she was reading. He was happy just to be resting near her, rushing back to her side at any chance he could get whenever he was away.

It was like the heavens opened his eyes, and he vowed to be the most suitable (and most mischievous) husband for Penelope the world has ever seen.

* * *

At a point, it was seamless. Once he captured Penelope and married her, he always grasped what she needed even at the beginning of their marriage. It was remarkably apparent to anyone who laid eyes on them.

"How does Colin always know what you need?" Kate previously asked Penelope during their visit in Aubrey hall. "He simply gazes at you, and he just knows!" Kate said, gawking at Colin, who was at the bar pouring scotch for himself and Anthony. "You both are barely married a week, and it's like you've been married, well, longer than Anthony and I." her voice lowered an octave, hoping her husband did not hear that. 

"Darling, I heard that," Anthony spoke without raising his eyes at his wife, who grinned.

Penelope considered it and then shrugged. "I am unsure, really. He just knows," her eyes darted up to Colin, who gazed back with a smirk. He raised a glass full of scotch at her. Most husbands would vehemently deny they were whipped for it tarnished their ego, but not Colin. Colin wanted the world to know he cherished his wife. He made sure the whole universe was aware of it. 

"Oh, don't be modest, Penelope," Anthony stated, clearly listening to his wife's and Penelope's conversation. He took a seat next to Kate, pointing at his younger brother. "Colin was trained from a young age, so if you think I can read your mind like Colin reads Penelope's, I dare say it is impossible," he told Kate.

Kate laughed at her husband, rolling her eyes. "I do not need you reading my mind, nor do I want that. That is terrifying, really."

"I beg your pardon?" Penelope inquired. "Colin was not trained," she giggled as if the thought were ridiculous. "I am positive Colin barely knew I existed till… till this year!"

"You are incorrect, my dearest wife," Colin said, coming over as well, giving her a kiss on her cheek before dropping next to her on the chaise. "I knew of your existence ever since you were but barely 16. It is difficult to ignore your blazing red hair. Do not be dramatic." 

He turned to his sister in law. 

"I know all of my wife's needs Kate," he exhaled theatrically before slapping his hand on his wife's thighs.

"Ow! Colin," Penelope yelped, jerking her leg back. He adored his wife, but it did not mean he could not torture her with his quirks.

"You see dearest sister-in-law," he continued without batting an eye even while his wife was scowling at him. "When one has known their wife since they were a young whippersnapper, one just knows what the other is thinking," he said, crossing his legs and wrapping his arm around his wife.

He glanced at Penelope, who, but a moment ago was staring daggers at him, now gazed at him with wide glassy eyes. "When you happen to meet the love of your life at 21, but never realized it till 12 years later, the mind works unconsciously to memorize everything in those last years, while the heart was catching up," he declared. "Even if I didn't want to, without knowing, I knew everything about her." 

He brushed a curl out of her face. "I knew her favorite drink because she stood by it at every party."

"Lemonade," Penelope breathed.

"I knew what corners she would be in at balls," Colin smiled affectionately, his eyes gazing adoringly at his wife. "She would pick the most obscure corner, but still close enough to the action so she can blend in. It was only recently, as you know, I realized she needed to be within earshot of drama so she can start concocting articles in her head." He raised a brow at her. "You must've scoped out the area to know where to perch," he smirked at his most mischievous wife.

"Oh, genius Penelope," Kate snorted. She clapped her hands gleefully. Colin knew Kate adored Whistledown. When she first discovered Penelope was Whistledown, she couldn't help but be over the moon about it. 

"Over the years, I could tell the difference between puzzled or overthinking Penelope just by just the lift of her eyebrows," he chuckled. At that moment, Penelope lifted her brows, she was overthinking and surprised.

"I knew when she disapproved or approved of something with the turn of her lips." his eyes dropped down to her pink lips. Lips he so wanted to ravage, but, alas, had to refrain. He did not want a scene in front of his eldest brother and his wife. 

Her tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip, and it provoked him. He flashed a warning look at her, _do not tempt me in front of my brother_ look. She grinned, her mouth upturning at the ends like a red-headed Cheshire cat she was. The devil, she was tormenting him, in jest. Payback for his slap on her thigh, probably. Another one of the many reasons he loved her, while everyone thought she was the quiet wallflower, she was in fact, a Dr.Jekyl/Hyde situation. It thrilled him. 

"I knew when she was happy or sad, by just the tone of her sighs." At this point, Penelope sighed. It was a heartwarming sigh Colin deduced. 

"Just years and years of absorbing everything, Penelope."

He lamented. "And that is how I always know what she needs. It's just 12 years in the making." 

He heard sniffling coming from the side, but he couldn't tear his gaze away from his wife, who was trying her best to stave off tears. Her eyes starting to pool. She failed.

Now Kate and Penelope were sobbing.

Anthony rolled his eyes, sighing loudly. "Thanks a lot, Colin," he hissed. 

"For what?" Colin asked impishly, fishing out a handkerchief so he could dab his wife's tears.

"For making two ladies cry with your insufferable sap and making me look like a terrible husband because I can't read her mind," Anthony gruffed.

Kate laughed in between her tears and placed a hand on her husband's cheek. "Oh shush, Anthony, you're the best husband. It's just their love,so delightful. 12 years!" Kate sniffled again. "Furthermore, when was Colin such a romantic? Penelope, bravo! I never imagined I'd never see the day Colin would be so besotted! All I've ever known of Colin is just a big trouble-maker."

"Hey!" Colin eventually whipped his head around to look at his sister in law. "I beg your pardon, Ka—, _Viscountess_ Bridgerton, how did you even find yourself in my intolerable brother's company if I did not create havoc between you two," he smirked.

Kate waved her hand dismissively, but she nodded in return, she knew she was defeated. 

Colin beamed and planted a big kiss on Penelope's cheek, wet from his declaration of love. 

"I will get over your words one day, Colin Bridgerton," she asserted, her eyes bright and glossy.

"I very much doubt that Penelope Bridgerton," he said softly, grinning as he stroked her hair.

Ever since Colin Bridgerton met Penelope Bridgerton, _nee_ Featherington 12 years ago, he never thought he would end up here with her, with his family, creating a family.

He was the most fortunate fellow he knew. Marrying the person you grew up with and knowing every tick and tickle they possessed, had made Colin's married life more leisurely than most. Although it took perpetually forever to get to this period, he would have to say his love story going forward with Penelope was smooth sailing. Only because he knew what to say, and what she needed. This was all thanks to years of growing up with her. 

Indeterminately yes, Colin Bridgerton believed he had loved his wife ever since he first met her, and he was going show her every day of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> P.s: While I would prefer Colin never asked anyone’s hand in marriage ever except Penelope like the books, I have to unfortunately take the tv series into consideration. BOOO. But nevertheless, dearest readers, Penelope is still the love of his life, and we all agree. lol. Also just finished re-reading Book 2. Kanthony! Can't wait!


End file.
